Synchronous integrated circuits (IC) rely on one or more clock signals to synchronize elements across the integrated circuit. Typically, one or more clock signals are distributed across the system on one or more clock distribution networks. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical synchronous IC 100, which can be for example, a microprocessor, a programmable logic device (PLD) such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA), a digital signal processor, or a graphics controller. Specifically, synchronous IC 100 has a clock generating circuit 110, a clock driver 120, and a clock distribution network 130, and logic blocks 140, 150, 160, and 170. Specifically, clock generating circuit 110 drives a clock signal CLK to clock driver 120. In some integrated circuits, clock signal CLK is provided from an external clock generating circuit. Clock driver 120 amplifies clock signal CLK to drive a system clock signal S_CLK to logic blocks 140-170 on clock distribution network 130. Logic blocks 140-170 perform various logic functions using system clock signal S_CLK.
A common way to increase the performance of synchronous IC 100 is to increase the frequency of system clock signal S_CLK (and clock signal CLK) on clock distribution network 130. If logic blocks 140-170 can accommodate an increased clock frequency, the performance of integrated circuit 100 is directly proportional to the clock frequency. Thus, doubling of the frequency of system clock signal S_CLK doubles the performance of synchronous IC 100.
However, increasing the frequency of clock signal S_CLK greatly increases the power consumption of synchronous IC 100. As shown in equation (1), Pf the frequency dependent component of the power, dissipated by clock distribution network 130 is equal to the capacitance C_net on clock distribution network 130 multiplied by the square of the voltage swing between logic low (typically 0) and logic high (typically V) multiplied by the frequency F of system clock signal S_CLK.Pf=C—net*V2*F  (1) 
Power dissipation in integrated circuits is typically in the form of heat. Excess heat may damage integrated circuits, thus additional costly cooling systems may be required for a high frequency integrated circuit. Furthermore, many integrated circuits are used in portable systems, such as laptop computers, which have limited battery life. To extend the battery life of portable systems, integrated circuit must minimize power dissipation. Thus, there is a need for a circuit or a method to minimize power dissipation on high frequency clock distribution networks in integrated circuits.